Christmas with the Castles
by KB-RC23
Summary: Fourth in Braden Series. It's Christmas with the Castle Clan! Rated K. *Updated 12/9/2012* Final chapter is now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**I know it's been a long time since I've posted anything but I am back! And I am so excited for you guys to read this! I've had an absolute blast writing it! This chapter is dedicated to my friend, _QueenStanatic_ (_Sleepy __Katic_) on Twitter :) this is for you! Thank you so much for your continuous support! It really means a lot!**

**And I know that quite a few of you wanted to see more of the character I've created, Braden, from "Sick Day" and "The Castle's Guide to Camping", so I decided to put him in here! :) I hope you like it! (Takes place December 2019)**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 1] **

_December 24th, 2019_

Snow trickled down, covering the city of New York in a white blanket as people were bundled in large jackets, knit hats, gloves, and scarves. Children played in the snow, laughing and giggling, happy that school was out and basically, not having another care in the world. Many people rushed to their snow-covered cars or hailed cabs, trying to get home on time for dinner. But hailing a cab proved to be difficult for one man more than he had originally thought…

With his feet ice cold in the snow, Rick kept waving for taxis but they didn't give him a second glance, driving right passed him. Shuffling all of the boxes and bags in his arms, he gave up. He'd make better time on foot rather than a taxi if it took this long to just hail one. And he was running late, as it was, his family back at the loft waiting for him.

Well, this is what you get when you wait til Christmas Eve to do your Christmas shopping, he thought as he trudged through the snow.

Luckily he was only about ten blocks from the loft, but with the snow slowly picking up and the wind nipping at his ears and nose it made it that much harder. He tried to stay protected by walking close to the buildings under the storefronts, but it didn't make much of a difference. Maneuvering around people and trying not to get in their way, Rick struggled with keeping a firm grip on the bags and boxes; they were beginning to feel heavier and heavier with each step. He nearly took out an older gentleman while trying avoid running into another; he gave out several apologizes, trying to stay as calm as possible. But it was proving a tad difficult.

His nose and ears were bright red because of the cold winds, he really needed to hurry up or he'd freeze to death.

Nothing made him happier than seeing the loft up ahead. As he climbed the steps, careful not to slip or fall, he smiled at Barry, the doorman, when he opened the door for him. Thanking him and wishing him a Merry Christmas, Rick stumbled inside, the warmth of the building immediately encircling him. Stomping his boots, he got rid of the excess snow on them. He stopped at the elevator, pressing his elbow on the up button before waiting for the elevator to arrive. With a single ding, the doubles doors opened and Rick stepped inside, using the same technique and pressing the fourth floor button.

The ride up was fast and smooth. When the doors opened, he took the small journey from the lift to his front door. Rick couldn't help but smile when he found that it was unlocked. Thank you, he thought as he opened the door, stepping inside. He tapped the door shut with his foot as he made his way over to the massive Christmas tree that sat in the left corner of the living room, near the vast window. The multi-colored lights flickered, reflecting off the window and walls.

Rick took the gifts out of the bags and boxes and set a few of the presents down by the tree, rearranging them until they all fit. He stood there admiring the tree, seeing their handiwork. There was a lot of homemade ornaments that covered the massive tree, but there was also many regular ball ornaments, a few candy canes, and of course the gold star on top. It was simple yet very intricate.

Glancing over, he smiled when he saw the stockings hanging above the mantel. The entire loft was completely decked out in Christmas decorations, making it look like the North Pole with garland hanging from the ceiling, paper snow flakes on the walls, colorful lights wrapped around the railing on the stairs, and he was pretty sure Kate hung up some mistletoe somewhere. He'd have to find that later...

Making his way back to his study, he put the remainder of the presents behind his desk to keep them hidden from any peeping toms. Shutting the door, he walked to the front entrance and shred himself of his jacket, gloves, scarf, and snow boots, leaving them all by the entrance. He can put them away later. Underneath the jacket and scarf Rick had on a blue v-neck sweater with a white undershirt beneath and basic blue jeans. It was casual and comfortable.

Just as he was finished toeing off his right boot a small, warm body collided into the back of his legs. "Hi, Dad!"

In one quick swoop, Rick flipped around and grabbed the little boy, picking him up by the armpits and bringing him up into a hug. He was wearing a navy blue long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. His little feet were covered in red socks.

"Hey, Brae. You have fun helping Mom bake cookies for Santa?" The boy nodded, his eyes sparkling.

"More like help Mom make a mess of the kitchen," a voice sounded from his left in the kitchen. "He was covered in cookie dough, weren't you, buddy?" Braden just grinned mischievously at his mother. "Took a bit but we got it all out. I haven't gotten a chance to clean myself up though, I've been busy cleaning the kitchen."

Rick smiled, setting his son down and walking toward his wife. When he reached the kitchen, he saw that a mess was an understatement. The cabinets, countertops, and walls were covered in cookie dough; chocolate chips scattered all over the ground. Kate was wiping her hands on a dishtowel when he reached her. Rick wrapped his arms around her middle, bringing her flush against him and he could see she had some flour in her hair and on her cheeks. But from the smile on her face she didn't seem to mind. At least she wasn't completely covered in it. She was donning a purple plaid shirt with a gray camisole underneath and skinny jeans, her hair up in a simple ponytail.

"I think you look cute." Kissing her softly, Rick smiled down at her. "Sorry, I'm late. It was impossible to get a cab so I had to walk home."

"You walked home?" She asked, her face that of shock. "It's freezing out!"

He merely waved her off, "It wasn't that bad actually. I'll live." Who was he kidding? It was like an icebox out there! But she didn't need to know all the details, no sense in worrying her even more.

Kate couldn't help but smile up at him; he always did things the hard way. "You could've called, you know? I would've picked you up."

His arms wrapped tighter around her, their chests pressed closely together. "I could've, but where's the fun in that?" He waggled his eyebrows up and down, making Kate swat him on the chest as she chuckled.

"You're something else...I can see where Braden gets it from," she scoffed, kissing him on the lips. "Oh, did you get-"

Rick grinned, nodding his head. "Yep. Got the last one."

Kate let out a sigh of relief, her head coming to rest on his chest. "Oh, good. He's been asking for one for months now. And with it being Christmas Eve, I wasn't sure if there'd be any left."

"Nope. We're good! Can't wait to see his face when he opens it."

She lifted her head, eyebrows raised. "I think you're more excited about it than he'll ever be," Kate chortled, her eyes lighting up with joy and pure delight.

Speaking of... "Where is the little guy?" Rick asked, not seeing where his son escaped off to after greeting him at the door.

Kate pulled away from his embrace, heading back to the kitchen. "Check by the tree, he's probably checking out the latest additions to the presents," she tossed over her shoulder. "He's been doing it all day."

Rick watched her for a moment, smiling to himself. Turning around, he found his five-year-old son by the Christmas tree as he stared at the many presents that lied underneath. The colorful wrapping and large bows mesmerized him, the need to see what was inside was growing and growing the longer he sat there. Rick glanced over his shoulder at Kate as she cleaned off the counter; he raised a finger to his lips silently telling her to be quiet before he pointed to Braden. She nodded, watching as he snuck over to the tree.

The boy had no idea his dad was sneaking up on him and when he felt a pair of hands at his sides he couldn't help but let out a squeal. Rick held him down with his upper body before he tickled his sides, making him burst out in laughter. He cried out for his dad to stop but he didn't, Rick knew that he loved when he did this; it was a game to him and he couldn't get enough.

After the boy was practically crying, Rick finally released him. Braden slumped his head back, his arms falling at his sides as a big sigh escaped his lips. He smiled at his dad, "That was fun…can we do it again?"

Rick nodded toward the presents under the tree. "You sure you don't want to go back to staring at the presents?"

At his father's words Braden's focus went back to the colorfully wrapped boxes and bags. He sat up, poking one with his finger delicately. "Can I open one?" He asked, putting on the charm.

Kate shared a glance with Rick, silently telling him: oh yeah, he's definitely _your_ son.

That just made Rick smile. He focused back his attention to his son. "No, you can't, buddy. We're going to wait to open all of these when Gram comes over for dinner tomorrow night," Rick explained, ruffling the boy's hair.

"What about Papa?"

"Papa can't make it to dinner tomorrow night, buddy. But he'll be here for New Year's."

Braden nodded his head before glancing at the presents and then up at his dad, his bottom lip out. "Please. One present?"

With a roll of her eyes, Kate walked over to the living room, bending down so that she was eye-level with her son. "No, Braden. Dad is right; these are for tomorrow. And besides, Santa is coming tonight and you'll be able open what he brings you tomorrow morning. Okay?"

"But why can't I just open one?" Kate gave him a stern glare. Braden sighed, nodding his head. "_'_Kay."

She brought the boy in for a hug, which he returned. "That's my boy."

"Speaking of tomorrow morning," Rick began, his hands behind him, holding him up as he leaned back, legs out and crossed. "What time did Alexis say she'd get here?"

"Around eight or so. Hopefully this weather will ease up by morning so she doesn't get stuck in traffic," Kate replied, glancing out the window to see the snow coming down; it wasn't letting up, in fact, it seemed to be getting worse.

"Can't wait to see Alexis!" Braden yelped.

"We can't either, buddy," Rick sighed. "You miss her, huh?"

Nodding his head solemnly, the five-year-old sank in his mom's arms. "A whole lot."

The timer on the oven went off, Braden looked over to the kitchen and then up Kate, his hair falling over his eyes.

She smiled, "I think our cookies are ready."

It was a scramble for the kitchen, all three running as fast as they could. Rick and Braden stood at the counter, the five-year-old peaking over as he stood next to his dad. Kate got out an oven mitt from a drawer before opening the oven door and reaching in to grab the cookie sheet. Braden and Rick observed, both of them staring at the enticing smell and look of the cookies.

Kate set the tray down on the oven top, swatting at Braden's little hand as he tried to grab one. "They're hot, Brae. We have to wait for them to cool down." He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

Rick tried doing the same thing when Kate's back was turned, but he got hit on the arm. "What?" he asked, rubbing his upper arm.

"Don't think you can pull that off when I just told our son to wait."

"You said that to him, you didn't say anything to me!" He defended, smirking because he knew that he was getting under her skin, taunting her like that.

She just glared at him, the message well received. Rick could see annoyance yet a hint of amusement in her eyes. "Just wait a few minutes, you two. You'll get your cookies soon enough."

Rick and Braden shared a look, their mouths watering as they waited for the cookies to cool. A few minutes later, Rick shot Kate a pleading look, his hands clasped together as he begged. Braden mimicked his father, and with the two of them looking at her with those puppy dog eyes she couldn't say no. A single nod of her head had the two of them grinning like no other. Rick grabbed two cookies, handing one to his son before they took a bite at the same time. A double groan could be heard escaping their lips.

"You two did an amazing job! These are delicious!" Rick moaned, before leaning over the counter to kiss Kate briefly on the lips. "You did good, Mom."

She grinned, "I know. But I couldn't have done it without Braden." At his mom's words Braden smiled, his mouth full with the cookie. Kate grabbed a cookie for herself, taking a bite. The chocolate chips melted into her mouth, the taste sending her into a sweet bliss. The three of them stood in the kitchen with smiles of delight on their faces.

Nothing could make this moment any better.

* * *

**Yay! :)**

**As always, please feel free to leave a review with your thoughts and comments! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be posted Sunday (Nov. 11th) Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello dearies! :)**

**Okay, so I know it's not Sunday, at least where I am, but it is Sunday somewhere in the world. _QueenStanatic (Sleepy Katic) _on Twitter drives a hard bargain and I just couldn't help myself. So here is chapter two! **

**Now, I gotta say that I am just taken aback by the response that the first chapter received! You guys are the best readers ever! So very glad you are enjoying this story! Please keep those reviews coming! They really mean a lot! And this chapter is twice as long as the first, so you've got a lot of reading ahead of you! haha. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my ruggedly handsome boyfriend, SJ! Love you, sweetheart! You're the Castle to my Beckett! Always.**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 2] **

_December 24th, 2019_

The sound of someone knocking on the door startled them.

"You expecting anyone?" Kate asked Rick, her mouth full.

"No. Are you?" He returned, a puzzled look forming on his face.

She shook her head. "No."

Braden had chocolate all around his mouth, his little tongue coming out to swipe it off his lips. "Maybe it's Santa!"

"One way to find out." Rick walked to the door, licking some chocolate off his thumb as he did so. Opening the door, the confused look vanished and he smiled when he saw his only daughter on the other side.

"Merry Christmas!" She greeted, a huge smile on her lips.

"Alexis? _Hey!_ We weren't expecting you until tomorrow morning!" He enveloped her in a hug before guiding her inside, shutting the door behind them.

"I know, I wanted to surprise you guys," she grinned, a small shiver racking her body. The snow had picked up a bit, quite a bit of it covering the red head.

"Oh, you must be freezing!" Rick stated, rubbing his hands up and down her arms, trying to create some heat.

The young woman just shrugged her shoulders. "I'll be all right."

"_'_Lexis!" Braden cried out and he immediately ran for his older sister, his arms wrapping around her legs in a tight grip. He had a ginormous smile on his face, so happy and excited to see his big sister.

The force of his body colliding into hers took her aback but she quickly gained her balance, bending down and pulling him into a fierce hug. "Hey, little brother. Merry Christmas!"

"Santa's coming!" He yelped, jumping up and down in her arms. "He's gonna bring me presents!"

"Is he now?" Braden nodded. "Have you been a good boy this year?" She asked, gently poking him on the nose.

"Duh!" He gave her one big nod of his head, grinning like no other. "I've been a very good boy! I am always a good boy," he smirked. Braden couldn't help but jump in her arms again and squeeze her firmly. "Missed you."

She wrapped her arms tighter around her younger brother. "Oh, I missed you, too, Brae. But you'll probably be sick of me after the week is over," she teased.

Her words only made him squeeze her even tighter, if that was even possible. "Never."

Kate stood near the stairs, smiling at the interaction between brother and sister. She absolutely loved seeing them together, it made everything better. She still couldn't believe that this was her life now, she was a mother not just to Braden but to Alexis as well. The young woman really welcomed Kate to the family and with her acceptance, it made things that much easier for Kate to adjust. Kate has always been on her own and to now have a family, caused her to realize how much she truly has grown now that she has been with Rick after all these years.

Yes, this is where she was meant to be. She was sure of that now.

Kate motioned to herself, "Hey, don't I get a hug? What am I, chopped liver?"

Alexis smiled, letting go of Braden and walking over to her step-mom before bringing her in for a big hug. "Merry Christmas, Kate."

She returned the hug, her hand tangled in the red head's hair as she kissed her cheek. "Right back at ya, Lex. Sorry I'm not quite put together, your little brother and I kind of made of mess of the kitchen while we baked cookies. I'm still trying to clean everything up."

"It was awesome!" Braden shouted, doing a small fist pump to the air. "Cookie dough went everywhere!"

The three adults chuckled at the five-year-old. His statement completely true. The cookie dough did go everywhere.

"I knew it smelled good in here," Alexis smirked, looking over Kate's shoulder toward the kitchen. "Would you like some help cleaning up?"

"No, it's okay. You literally just stepped through that door; I'm not going to make you clean up. You should go unpack, relax. I can take care of it."

"Really, it's not a big deal. I don't mind. It'll give us a chance to catch up. Plus, I can tell you what I got Dad and Braden."

They were so cruel sometimes.

Rick placed a hand on Braden's shoulder as the boy slumped into his side. "Oh, come _on_! You can't tease us like that! What'd you get us?"

"Yeah, what'd ya get us?" Braden echoed, bouncing on his toes.

Kate and Alexis didn't respond they merely smiled mischievously at Rick and Braden. The twenty-five year old turned back to Kate, "I'm just going to go bring my things upstairs. Be right back." She toed off her boots, leaving them by her dad's before grabbing her suitcase and heading upstairs to the guest room.

The three watched as she headed up the stairs, all happy that she was here, even if they weren't expecting her until tomorrow morning. It was definitely a surprise.

Kate could see Rick longing to look in his daughter's suitcase, desperate to find out what she had gotten him. "Rick, don't even think about going through her suitcase because if you do, you'll seriously regret it. Understood?"

"Yes," he grumbled, clearly upset about not being able to know what he got.

Braden smiled up at his dad. "You got in trouble with Mom."

Rick chuckled, squeezing his son's shoulder. "No, not in trouble. She just gave me a warning-" Braden gave his dad a look, saying that he didn't believe him. He looked so much like Kate in that moment, it was actually rather scary. "Come on, buddy, you can help me pick out a movie to watch while the girls clean the kitchen."

Less than a minute later, Alexis bounded down the stairs, her socks sliding against the hardwood floor. She joined Kate in the kitchen, the two chatting while they first put the cookies away in a small tin bin before they cleaned the mess of a kitchen.

The two talked about Alexis' job and her friends, and when Kate asked if she was seeing anyone, Alexis blushed like no other.

So she was, huh? That made Kate grin. "And what's this young man's name?"

Alexis ducked her head, her long, red hair covering her face and the huge, love-struck grin on her lips. "His name's David. David Young."

"How did the two of you meet?"

The twenty-five year old bit her lip. "We met a few months ago. He lives in the apartment across from mine and he was the first one to ask if I was all settled in, see if I needed anything. It was really sweet actually. We got to talking about work, family, our interests, the usual stuff. And then he asked me to dinner the next day and we've gone on a few dates ever since."

Kate smiled, "And by a few, you mean?"

"We've gone out practically every weekend," she answered, her cheeks turning pink.

That made Kate chuckle. "What does he do?"

Alexis bent down, beginning to pick up the many chocolate chips that covered the floor. "He's at medical school, this year is his last; he wants to become a pediatrician. And as soon as he graduates, he's going to do his residency at St. Barnabas Hospital."

"He must be good with children if he wants to become a pediatrician," Kate mused, raising an eyebrow toward Alexis as she cleaned off the cabinets.

Alexis gave a roll of her eyes, a trait she picked up from her step-mom. "Okay, I know what you're doing…"

"What?" Kate asked innocently, her hand on her chest as she shot Alexis a confused look, but behind the confusion was a smirk.

Oh yeah, Kate knew what she was doing all right.

"The whole oh he's good with kids, he'll be a good father thing. We've only been going out for a few months now. It's _way_ too early to even think about marriage, let alone kids. That's thinking a little too far ahead."

Raising her hands in surrender, Kate laughed. "All right, all right. You got me. But hey, it's not a bad thing that he's good with children. That's a good quality to find in a man. Take your father, he's great with kids," she waved at a hand over to where Rick and Braden were, the two laughing and giggling.

Alexis smiled at her dad and brother, turning back to Kate. "Yeah, well that's because Dad _is _a kid."

"You have a point there," she laughed, struggling with getting the cookie dough off the cabinets. "Speaking of your Dad, does he know about David?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "No, I haven't told him yet. I'll tell him soon though. But could you, uh, keep this to yourself for a little bit? It's just I know how Dad gets around any guys I go out with and I really like this guy. Don't want Dad scaring him off."

Kate grinned, winking at her stepdaughter. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, Kate." Pushing on the pedal to open the trashcan, Alexis let out a laugh. "Okay, how on earth did you two make such a mess in here? It's just baking, what, a few dozen cookies? It's an easy task."

"Not when it comes to your little brother. It was anything but easy," Kate grimaced. "It was going really well at first, Braden was listening and doing as he was told. But I guess he got bored. I'd put him in charge of mixing while I put some things away and well, this happened," she motioned to the cabinets and countertop. "He was flinging the spoon around like it was a lightsaber, making the sound effects and everything."

With a shake of her head Alexis chuckled. "He's definitely Richard Castle's son."

Kate nodded, a small smile tugging on the corners of her lips. Braden was so much like Rick, and from what Martha has told her about Rick when he was Braden's age, he was exactly like the kid: high-energy with a short attention span.

The two women quickly finished cleaning, the kitchen now rid of sticky cookie dough, chocolate chips, and flour. Tossing the dish towels near the sink, they headed to the living room where Rick and Braden were going through the Christmas movies, still trying to figure out which one to watch.

"You two pick out a movie yet?" Kate asked as she and Alexis sat on the couch. Kate took up the corner her legs tucked underneath her bottom, while Alexis had her knees pulled up to her chest.

They watched as Rick and Braden pilfered through the piles and piles of Christmas movies that they owned; the number of Christmas movies they've collected over the years has definitely grown ever since Kate moved in. She had quite the collection of classics, some that Rick hadn't seen since he was a little kid.

Rick sat crisscrossed on the ground, while Braden was on his knees, both turning at the sound of Kate's voice. And, from the looks of things, they seemed to narrow the choices down between _Miracle on 34th Street_ and _The Polar Express_. It was certainly a tough decision…

"Can't decide between these two," Rick answered, holding the two movies up above his head and waving them. "Which one do you two ladies prefer?

"Oh, definitely _The Polar Express_. It's a classic, no question about it," Kate answered.

"I would have to agree," Alexis admitted, winking at Kate. "I've loved it ever since I was a kid."

"Aww...you sure you don't want to watch _Miracle on 34th Street_?" Rick pouted his shoulders slumped in disappointment. He was really hoping they'd pick it, it was one of his favorite Christmas movies. Well, that and _Home Alone_.

Braden consoled his dad, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Cheer up, Dad. It's Christmas!"

Rick grinned at his daughter and wife before ruffling his son's hair. "Yes, it is!" He laughed. "Funny kid. Must get that from me," he puffed out his chest a bit, pride bubbling through him as he put _The Polar Express_ in the DVD player.

"Oh no," Kate was shaking her head, finger-pointing at herself. "He definitely gets it from me."

Rick glanced at Alexis, silently asking her who was right with a raise of his eyebrow. Him? Or Kate?

She sighed, leaning her head on Kate's shoulder. "Sorry, Dad, but I'm gonna have to go with Kate on this one…" Kate let out a little fist pimp, all smiles.

He feigned a hurt look, pouting his lip. "I feel so betrayed…my only daughter."

"Oh, hush," Kate chided. "Come on, let's watch the movie! I'll even let you snuggle with me," she smirked toward her husband.

Braden scrambled toward the couch, jumping up and snuggling into his sister's side while Rick went to the hall closet to grab some blankets and to turn off the lights; the only lights coming from the Christmas tree and the television. He soon joined them on the couch, the three of them scooting down a bit so that Rick was now at the corner; Kate sat at his side and Alexis on her right with Braden in her lap. Alexis and Braden shared a blanket while Rick and Kate shared another.

The movie started and all talking ceased.

Kate looked up at her husband, smiling as she watched him enjoy the movie. He was such a little kid at times, but she loved him all the more for it. Leaning up, she placed a delicate kiss on his jaw line, grabbing his attention. She quirked an eyebrow at him, making him smile as he leaned down to brush his lips along her temple.

"Love you," he whispered, his breath warm against her skin.

Their eyes connected. She leaned toward him and he met her halfway, their mouths linking, soft and warm. The kiss didn't last long, but the heat that radiated through both of them afterwards made their hearts race. Lifting his hand from the back of the couch, he brushed his fingers along her neck, moving in a slow and tantalizing motion.

Watching, Kate was trapped by the way his eyes darkened, arousal on his face. But there wasn't anything she could do about it, at least right now. Not with their son and daughter sitting next to them, so she remained quiet, trying to keep her breathing in check. Kate worked her hand free, lifting it to grab his, lacing their fingers and bringing his knuckles to her lips. It was all she could do for right now, it was not nearly enough though.

Rick leaned in again, his lips at her ear. "I want you, Kate."

Her entire body was on fire. She closed her eyes and tried to remember how to breathe. He wasn't going to stop, not now since he has her this worked up. Taking her ear between his teeth, he gently tugged.

Gaining composure and strength, Kate pushed on his chest, making him stop. "We can't." She nodded toward Alexis and Braden, the two snuggling together. Alexis had her little brother practically in her lap with her arms wrapped around his small body as he leaned back against her chest, the two of them singing along to the song, 'The Polar Express', as the train was pulling up to the North Pole on the screen.

Rick slowly resigned, nodding his head in agreement. "Later," he whispered, kissing the crown of her head before focusing back to the movie.

"Later," Kate echoed. She snuggled deeper into his side, her head resting on his shoulder. Rick snaked his right arm around her shoulders, his fingers making patterns along her upper arm. She turned back to the movie, a big sigh leaving her lips. Kate had missed most of the movie so far, but she'd seen it enough times to know what she had missed.

Rick's ministrations along her arm never stopped as she buried herself deeper into his side, arousal bubbling low in her stomach. He was slowly killing her, driving her up the wall. Damn him and his talented fingers. Trying to focus her attention on the movie, Kate took several deep and calming breaths.

How long was this movie?

* * *

Braden was fast asleep against Alexis, his head resting on her lap as she tangled her fingers through his hair. He had fallen asleep a little more than halfway through the movie, having trouble staying awake. Plus, it was going around ten o'clock, the little guy was worn out after the fun-filled day he had.

Kate glanced over at the kids, noticing that Braden was completely out. She moved to get up, untangling herself from Rick's embrace. "I'll take him upstairs," she whispered, holding her arms out to take Braden.

Alexis nodded, kissing her brother on the cheek and whispering, "Bye, little brother." Trying to be as careful as possible, she handed him over to Kate.

Rick stood to help but Kate had a firm grasp on him. "You want me to take him?"

"No, I've got him. I'll get him out of these clothes and be back in a little bit. You two can keep the movie going." Kate carried her son, the boy deadweight against her. The kid was sweaty and heavy. He was getting way too big for this; then again Rick did offer to take him. Well, it's too late now, she thought as she slowly climbed the stairs.

Braden slumped against Kate's chest, his head resting on her shoulder as a bit of drool escaped his mouth. Kate could feel her shirt become wet, but she didn't mind. He mumbled a small, "Mom?" as his eyes fluttered open and close.

Kate pressed a kiss to his forehead, her hand gliding up and down his back. "Yes, baby?"

He wiped a closed fist at his eye. "Santa...cookies?"

Crap. They forgot to put out milk and cookies for Santa.

Slowly, Kate rotated on the stairs, going back down and toward the kitchen. Rick heard her and had a puzzled look on his face as he watched her take their son to the kitchen. She mouthed, "Santa's cookies," and he immediately understood, standing to help her. Alexis watched with a smile as she leaned her chin on her crossed arms that rested on the top of the couch.

Putting a glass of milk and cookies out for Santa was a big tradition at Christmas time and, like any child, Braden loved to do it. It was one of his favorite parts of Christmas, well that and the presents. What kid didn't like presents?

Rick got out a glass and a carton of milk while Kate took a seat on the bar stool, Braden in her lap. Running a hand through his wavy hair, she softly spoke, "Brae? Sweetie, you want to put out the cookies for Santa?"

The boy sleepily nodded against her chest, his arms loosening their grip around her neck. "_'_Kay." He shifted in her lap so that he was now facing the counter, his dad pouring milk into a tall glass before he moved to grab the cookies from the bin, bringing it over to Braden.

"How many cookies do you think Santa would like?" Rick asked, opening the bin and placing it on the counter.

Braden sat there, his eyes drooping, fighting to stay awake. He let out a big yawn before grumbling, "All of 'em."

"All of them? How about we leave him four? One from you, one from Alexis, one from Dad, and then one from Mom," Kate suggested, her cheek pressed against Braden's as her arms were encircled around his middle, holding him up.

Braden nodded, watching as Rick set four chocolate chip cookies on the decorative plate.

Kate kissed Braden's cheek, smiling. "Santa is going to be very happy to see those yummy cookies you made, Braden."

The boy merely sighed, flipping back around and snuggling into his mother's chest.

Rick couldn't help but smile, reaching over to rub his hand up and down his son's back, lulling him deeper into sleep. "Somebody's tired."

Using all of her strength, Kate picked her heavy five-year-old up and began moving toward the stairs to take him upstairs. "Okay, time for bed, little man."

Rick watched as she trudged up the staircase, their son slumped against her. He chuckled, making his way back to join his daughter on the couch, giving her a small nudge on the shoulder before taking up most of the room. She kicked him in the side softly, grinning to herself when he feigned a hurt look.

"Glad you're here, pumpkin," Rick eventually stated, using the endearment for the first time in a long time.

Alexis nodded, smiling brightly at her father. "Me too. Glad I came home tonight, this was fun."

"Well, hey, even if you came home tomorrow morning, we'd still get to open presents, have our annual snowball fight in the park, and our gingerbread house competition," he grinned, eyes lighting up in pure joy. Oh yeah, her dad was a little kid all right. "Not to mention the delicious Christmas dinner made by yours truly."

That made her chuckle. "Yeah, but then I wouldn't have gotten the chance to hang out with you guys tonight."

"Very true. You sure surprised us though," he admitted. "We had no idea."

"Well, good! That was the plan!" She kicked him in the side one more time, a guilty expression on her features.

The father and daughter sat in a comfortable silence, both content with just sitting and enjoying the company. It was so nice to have her home, Rick really didn't understand how much he missed her until she appeared on the other side of that door. Quite the surprise. He knows that she's been busy with work and friends, but she's his first-born, his only daughter. He he can't help but miss her.

Alexis glanced at her wristwatch, noticing the time. It was getting late. "Dad, I hate to do this, but I'm gonna go to bed; I'm exhausted and-"

He raised a hand, smiling. "Say no more. I totally understand." Scooting closer, he wrapped her up in a huge hug. "G'night, sweetie. Love you."

She kissed his cheek. "Night, Dad. Love you, too. I'll see you in the morning."

The two pulled apart, Alexis standing and making her way to the stairs. She made her way into her little brother's room, seeing Kate kneeling beside the bed and running her hand up and down his back. He was in his Christmas pajamas; a big cartoon reindeer appeared on the front of the shirt while smaller reindeer were scattered on his pant bottoms. Rick had gotten them for him, wanting his son to be festive enough for Christmas time. Alexis remembered getting a pair of similar pajamas when she was Braden's age.

Kate cocked her head to the side, feeling the new presence at the door. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hi. I'm gonna go to bed, too. I just wanted to come in and say good night."

Kate nodded and turned back to her son, kissing him softly on the cheek. "G'night, my sweet boy." Standing, she walked over to Alexis and hugged her tightly. Alexis returned the hug, her chin resting on Kate's shoulder. "Good night, Lex," Kate whispered, kissing her temple. "So glad you you're here."

"I am, too. Good night."

Giving her one more kiss to her temple, Kate let go and watched as Alexis moved to Braden's bed, leaning down to kiss him goodnight. They walked out of the room together, Kate shutting the door but not all the way. She didn't like having her son behind closed doors, it worried her for some reason; must be the paranoid police officer in her. Her eyes followed Alexis as she went to the guest room, her door shutting, but like her brother's not all the way.

With one last look she made her way downstairs where her husband was; he was spread out on the couch, the movie playing with the volume down on low. "Braden's out," she informed him before she climbed on top of him, his arms instinctively draping around her small form. Kate buried her face in the crook of his neck, her lips dancing across his skin. Both let out a breath, content to just stay in each other's arms, bodies tangled.

"We should probably get Santa's gifts out..." Rick murmured after a while against her hair.

Kate replied with a groan, holding onto him tighter. "In a minute, I want to just lay here for a bit longer. I'm comfy."

He laughed, giving her a squeeze. "Okay, a few more minutes and then it's Santa time."

Making herself comfortable, Kate let out a big sigh and closed her eyes. She loved to cuddle with him; he was like a big teddy bear. She grinned when she felt his lips dancing across the top of her head, his voice low as he whispered sweet murmurs. Oh how she loved this man. Bringing her head up, she gazed at his smiling face. His eyes were shining, the lights from the tree coloring his face in a multitude of different colors and shades. He never looked more handsome. And unable to resist she closed the distance, their lips molding to one another in a sweet, passionate kiss.

Rick's lips traveled from her mouth down and settled on her neck, gently sucking and kissing her pulse point. Kate tugged her bottom lip between her teeth as Rick continued to attack her neck, his mouth so delicate yet so rough at the same time. One hand traveled down to the hem of Kate's shirt, lifting it up. Rick smiled as he touched the soft, smooth skin he found there.

And just when things were starting to get heated, Kate stood up and walked away, leaving Rick there utterly confused.

"Uh, Kate?" He croaked, his breathing uneven. How she could change gears that fast he'll never know.

She turned, a mischievous glint sparkling in her eyes. "Santa time," was all she said before she headed toward their bedroom.

Sitting up, Rick took a deep breath. "Wicked woman," he grumbled under his breath. Reaching across to the coffee table, he grabbed the remote and turned the television off before he stood up, springing into action.

Rick went into his study, producing the gifts that he had hidden in there earlier. He grabbed his Santa hat off his desk, donning it with a smile on his face. It wasn't officially Santa time, at least according to Rick, until he had his hat on. Made it authentic.

Bringing the gifts out, he placed them next to the tree, in front of the fireplace. While he was doing that, Kate had returned from their bedroom with candy and small toys for their stockings. She placed a candy cane and a handful of chocolate kisses in each, putting a few extra in there for Braden and Rick. They both had quite the sweet tooth.

They finished putting it all together for the next morning, making sure everything was in its proper place. Rick downed the milk and took the cookies, giving two to Kate as they walked hand-in-hand to their bedroom.

The following day was going to be crazy, but it was nothing that they couldn't handle it.

Kate stripped herself of her clothes, her husband's eyes on her the whole time. He stood there watching from his spot on the edge of the bed, his shirt already off and revealing his muscular chest; he still had his Santa hat on, not wanting to take it off just yet. And Kate just smirked at Rick, loving having such a power over him. Slipping into a pair of blue plaid pajama bottoms and a black long-sleeve shirt, she made her way to the bathroom, glancing over her shoulder with a mischievous glint in her eyes as they traveled down his chest.

She was going to kill him if she kept that up.

He could hear the sound of the sink running as she brushed her teeth. Rick quickly put on a white undershirt and red pajama pants, slipping into the bathroom. Grabbing his toothbrush and laving the toothpaste on, he started brushing. His eyes met hers in the mirror and he grinned, mouth covered in suds. Kate laughed, spitting into the sink and placing her toothbrush back in the cup. Before she left, she gave Rick a small pinch on the butt, grinning the whole time.

Eyes wide, jaw dropped with his toothbrush hanging out, Rick let out a groan as he glanced up to the heavens. Yeah, she was definitely trying to kill him.

Finished brushing his teeth, he shut the bathroom light off and headed to bed. Kate was already there, eyes closed. Lifting the covers he slid in beside her, arms wrapping around her middle, pulling her flush against him.

Cuddling together, Kate kissed Rick briefly on the lips, her tongue sweeping across his bottom lip. "Good night, Mr. Claus."

He laughed, his body sending vibrations through out hers. "Mr. Claus? Is that some sort of fat joke?" Reaching up, she took his hat off and swung it in front of his face. "Oh."

Kate leaned over him and set the hat on the bedside table, kissing him on his jawline before snuggling into his side. "Good night." Closing her eyes, she let out a sigh, already inching toward the edge of sleep.

She can't be ready for bed now. After that little episode in the living room and her come hither looks, he was more than ready to continue from where they left off. Kate could be such a tease sometimes.

"Wait, what happened to later?" He pouted, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. "You said later."

Kate scrunched her face, burrowing her face into his shirt. "Rick, I am just so tired and we have a long day ahead of us." He pouted. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow night, okay? Consider it your other...Christmas present," the last few words were whispered, her voice low and full of want. She placed a kiss on his mouth, her tongue finding its way in his mouth, dueling.

That only made it harder for Rick to control himself. "You, my dear, are such a little tease. Leading me on like that."

"Makes you love me more, right?" She grinned up at him, eyes shining.

He didn't anything in response, he merely pulled her closer, their mouths dancing against one another; caressing and worshiping. God what this woman could do to him with her words, her actions, her love.

"I guess I can wait until tomorrow night," he sighed in acceptance. "Are you sure I can't convince you to-"

She patted his cheek. "I'm sure."

"Fine."

"I love you, you know?" She breathed, her head resting on his chest.

"I do. Love you, too...even if you tease me."

Kate mumbled a small, "You know you love it."

Rick kissed the crown of her head before he let out a small, "Ho, ho, ho," causing Kate to swat him on the chest but he could feel her smiling. And all too soon, sleep was pulling them in. The snow trickled down, covering the city in a blanket of white.

* * *

**There you go!**

**I hope you all liked it! And the guy that Alexis is seeing, David...well, he is actually a nod to my boyfriend, SJ. He's at medical school right now and he, like David, wants to become a pediatrician, so I just thought I'd surprise him by putting that little nugget in there! ****Anyways, please feel free to leave a review with your thoughts! Next chapter will be posted on SATURDAY (Nov. 17th) Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**You guys are seriously the best readers on the planet! I can't thank you guys enough! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews are love! This chapter is dedicated to my good friend, Laura. You're the best! MUAH!**

**Disclaimer: ****_Castle_**** is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 3] **

_December 25th, 2019_

"Dad! Wake up!" Braden shrieked, bouncing up and down on his parent's bed, excitement bursting through him as he jumped higher and higher with each bounce. "Wake up! Santa came! He left presents!" The five-year-old was bounding on the large bed like it was a trampoline. The exhausted boy that needed to be carried up to bed last night was gone, replaced with an energetic and eager little kid on Christmas Day.

A hand wrapped around his ankle, causing the boy to fall back on his back in a fit of giggles. Rick pulled on his son by the ankle and dragged him up toward the head of the bed before he released his grasp. Braden smiled, sitting up and grinning down at his dad.

"Brae, it's early, buddy. I know you're excited but everyone else is still sleeping," Rick explained, propping a pillow behind his back and leaning against it. He rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his palms before glancing over at his wife. She was knocked out. The movement of the bed shaking and her son yelling not waking her in the slightest. She only sleeps this well when she's exhausted.

Man, she must've been beyond tired if she could sleep through her loud, obnoxious son and his crazy antics.

"But Santa came!" He half squealed, half whispered. Braden had his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes lighting up with joy as smile crinkles outlined them.

"I know. I know he did." Running a hand up and down his son's back, Rick debated on how he could calm his son down and distract him. "All right, this is what we're gonna do...you and I are going to go surprise Mom and Alexis by making a big, yummy breakfast." Braden opened his mouth to say something, try to convince his dad to let him open the presents first, but Rick gave him a stern look and the five-year-old closed his mouth. "No presents until after everyone is up and has eaten breakfast, okay, my man?"

"But-"

"No buts. Breakfast first then presents. And we're going to have to be super quiet so we don't wake your Mom and sister."

Braden grumbled incoherently to himself, obviously upset that he'd have to wait. It was stressful enough having to wait all night long, now he had to wait even longer? He didn't know if he could make it...

"Come on, buddy."

Rick scooped the kid up in his arms, trapping him in a great bear hug. Removing the covers off his lap, he stood up with Braden under one arm as he donned his Santa hat once again and carried the kid like a football out to the living room.

The boy laughed as he tried to free himself, his legs kicking. "Put me down!"

The two made it to the kitchen and began gathering out all of the materials to make a special Christmas breakfast. Hopefully, they wouldn't make too much of a mess, especially since Kate and Alexis cleaned it last night after the cookie dough fiasco. But you never know with his wild son, this could turn from nice and calm to obnoxious and reckless in a split second. He better keep a close eye on the boy, just in case.

Braden sat on the bar stool, leaning on the counter top as he watched his dad put out all of the ingredients, the griddle they kept under the stove in the cabinet, and then all of the utensils needed. "What are we making?"

"We're going to make double chocolate pancakes," he answered, waggling his eyebrows up and down, earning a chuckle from his son. "Oh, I got it! What if we made Santa shaped pancakes? That sound good?"

Braden seemed to light up at the idea, nodding his head furiously. "Can we make reindeer?"

"It wouldn't be a Christmas breakfast without a few reindeer pancakes, now would it?"

The two set off, wide grins on their faces as Rick showed Braden how to crack an egg and pour it in the mix, making sure not to get any shells in the batter. Adding the other ingredients, they mixed the pancake batter and chocolate chips, and pretended to be making a potion like wizards. Rick absolutely loved hanging out with his son, being able to spend time with him and goof around. It reminded him of when he used to do these sort of things when Alexis was younger, the bursts of uncontrollable laughter, the making of spells and potions...

He was having way too much fun with this. More than socially acceptable for a man of his age.

The sound of someone padding down the stairs made the two turn around to see Alexis walking toward them. Her long hair was pulled into a side braid that had a few strands sticking out in places, suggesting she slept with it like that. She had on a white, long-sleeved shirt with red candy cane pajama bottoms. "Merry Christmas!" She greeted, kissing her dad on the cheek. "Nice hat."

She seemed refreshed and ready to go; she was always a morning person, even when she was little.

"Thank you. And Merry Christmas to you," Rick returned. "How'd you sleep?"

Alexis wrapped an arm around Braden's shoulders, watching as her dad poured the mixture onto the griddle, making them into shapes. "Like a rock. I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow." Rick smiled at that. "You two having fun down here?"

"We're making Christmas pancakes!" Braden yelped, being louder than necessary. He got a harsh glare from his dad, silently telling him to be quiet.

The twenty-five year old smirked down at her younger brother, squeezing his arm. "They look delicious," she commented.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Rick began, tapping his daughter on the nose with a finger covered in batter.

She scrunched up her face, wiping her nose with her sleeve. "Sorry," she apologized with a small smile. "We can still surprise Kate though."

He beamed. "That is very true."

"She still sleeping?"

Rick nodded, going back to pouring the batter. "She was completely out, not even wild man over here could wake her."

"I'm a wild man!" Braden agreed, waving his arms spastically in the air.

Alexis ruffled his hair, "Yes, you are. But we have to stay quiet, okay? We don't want to wake Mom up, we're trying to surprise her with these yummy pancakes."

He immediately knew he had to be quieter, that was the second time he had been told off. Sinking down on the seat, Braden nodded, whispering, "Sorry. I'm just excited!"

Once the pancake batter was poured, Alexis helped Braden flip them over while Rick put all of the dirty dishes away. When the pancakes were ready they were placed on a plate, stacked high. They poured some freshly brewed coffee into a small mug, knowing that she couldn't start her day without her morning coffee fix. Quickly cutting up some fruit and placing that on the plate, they were ready to go.

Rick held onto the pancakes and fruit while Alexis had a hand on the coffee and the other on her brother's shoulder. Together the three of them made their way to the master bedroom, trying to be as quiet as possible.

He set the plate down on the bedside dresser, moving over to his still sleeping wife. With a gentle hand, his ran it up and down her back. "Kate, sweetheart. Time to get up."

She groaned, pushing her face deeper into the pillow. "Go away," she mumbled, causing both Braden and Alexis to laugh.

"Come on. We made you a special breakfast. Santa and reindeer shaped pancakes," he furthered, taunting her with the idea of food. She wasn't moving. Glancing at his kids, they both shrugged. "We have coffee," Rick eventually stated with a sigh.

"I'm up." Kate sat right up, yawning and stretching her limbs. She leaned up and kissed Rick soundly on the lips. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. Can't believe you slept through wild man's yelling."

"He was in here? I didn't even notice."

"Obviously. You were completely out," Rick grinned, pressing one more kiss to her lips.

Looking over his shoulder, she could see her kids beaming at her. "Merry Christmas, you two."

Alexis walked over to the bed and gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas."

Braden bounced, running up to the bed and jumping up. He hugged his mom in a big hug, his little arms wrapping around her neck with quite a bit of force. "Hi, Mom! Merry Christmas!"

"Hi, buddy," she chuckled at her son's excitement. "Did you come in here this morning?"

He nodded. "I bounced on the bed, but you didn't get up."

"Well, I was very tired," she chuckled, wiping stray hairs out of his eyes. "Did Santa come?"

A huge, toothy grin appeared on his lips. "Yeah! He brought me presents! And the milk and cookies are all gone! But the presents- there's so many! Can we go open them? _Please?"_

A large hand on his shoulder calmed the kid down a bit. "Braden, remember the deal?" Rick asked. "We're going to eat first, then open presents."

Slouching, the boy sighed. "I know...can we eat super fast so then I can go open the presents? I gotta know what Santa got me!"

The three adults just laughed at the boy's eagerness. He was going to be like this all day, wasn't he?

* * *

"Whoa! This is so cool!"

Rick and Kate shared a knowing smile, watching as their son ripped through the wrapping paper and tossing it behind him.

Alexis had a smile on her face that wouldn't be leaving any time soon; her little brother may be wild at some points but he was a five-year-old boy with Richard Castle as his father, he was bound to be a little obnoxious from time to time. She watched from her spot on the floor as Braden ran over from his little area in the middle of the living room, presents scattered all around, to go over to his parents on the couch and show them the toy Santa had gotten him.

The boy's love for comic books and heroes grew more each day, and both Rick and Kate couldn't be happier about it. They smiled when he brought over the Batman action figure with the Bat Pod that came with it. He had been asking for it for months and they just couldn't say no. How could they? Their kid was adorable and very persuasive.

Rick was just glad that he was able to get the Batman and Bat Pod at all. He'd been all over the city yesterday looking for it, stores sold out of it everywhere. And just as he was about to give up hope, he came across a small toy shop. Rick thanked the heavens when he saw that the store had one more left. He wouldn't have known what to do if they had run out like the other stores; it wouldn't have been pretty.

But Rick was thrilled that he could say that was not the case. The smile on his son's face was definitely worth the long trek in the snow. No doubt about it.

"Oh, wow! That's awesome, Brae!" Rick grinned, looking over the action figure with glee. "That's what you asked Santa for, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I did! He listened!" The five-year-old jumped, bounding up and down. "I can't believe it!"

Alexis waved a hand at her brother. "Let me see."

He ran over to her, Batman in his hands, a huge grin plastered on his face as he showed her what all he can do and about all of the cool gadgets he has. She nodded, listening intently and asking questions, making Braden even more ecstatic.

"Good job, Daddy," Kate whispered, leaning over to kiss him softly on the lips.

Rick grinned into the kiss, raising a hand and cupping her cheek. "You too, Mommy." He leaned back in, just enjoying the peace of it all. His lips moved against hers as his hands ran up and down her sides, sending warming shocks to her mind and body. But they were soon interrupted by the sound of someone groaning in disgust.

"Ew, guys...stop that." Alexis whined, wrinkling her nose while Braden stood there, his Batman action figure clutched in his hands, totally unaware of what was happening.

Rick smiled, "What? Oh! This?" And he leaned down to kiss Kate, keeping it to a G rating.

Covering her littler brother's eyes with a hand just in time, Alexis stuck her tongue out. "Yes, that! Would you two like some privacy?"

"You know, now that you mention it-" Rick started.

Kate swatted him on the arm to shut him up, but it just made him grin even bigger. "Sorry, Lex. We'll stop. Won't we, Daddy?"

"What if I don't want to stop?" He pouted, but that just earned him another hit on the arm. "Okay, okay. We'll stop."

Alexis smirked as she removed her hand from her brother's face when it was all clear. He looked at each and everyone of them, squinting an eye. He was totally unconvinced that something didn't just happen but he couldn't be sure.

Rick cleared his throat, jumping off the couch and clapping his hands. "All right, Brae. You want to help me pass out everyone's presents?"

"_'_Kay!" He carried Batman with him as he assisted his dad, being handed presents and giving them to either his sister or mom.

It took a little longer than intended but they got it done. Rick took back his spot on the couch next to Kate, his arm resting on the back. Alexis remained on the floor in front of the couch, making faces at Braden who moved from the middle of the living room to next to his sister.

Kate grinned, looking at everyone. "Ready?" They nodded. "Okay. One..."

"Two..." Rick counted, gripping a package tightly in his hands.

"Three!" Alexis finished, all four tearing into the wrapping paper, pulling off ribbons, and opening the boxes.

They did this every year. When it came time for family presents they would count down from three and then it was a full on scramble to see who could open the present first as fast as they could. It was a silly Christmas tradition, but that's what made it fun. Wrapping paper was strewn about, covering the living room as "Thank you's" were exchanged and smiles were growing on their faces when they saw what they had received.

And they were just getting started.

* * *

"Oh wow. Thanks, you guys. I love it!" Alexis smiled, getting up to hug Rick and Kate.

They had gotten her a coffee mug with a picture of her and Braden on it with the words: _W__orld's Best Big Sister_ underneath. The picture was taken back in October when they went on a little family vacation to the Caribbean; Alexis had her arms wrapped around Braden who was sitting in her lap, smiling like no other. The siblings had been in the middle of building a sandcastle, and Kate, wanting something to remember the vacation by, took a picture. It was one of her favorite pictures of the kids, all sandy and tan from playing in the warm sun all day.

"I wanna see!" Braden jumped up, hanging on his sister's arm. Alexis bent down and showed him the mug, causing Braden to grin up at her. "Hey, that's me!"

He was currently wearing the short-sleeve t-shirt Alexis had given him, it was burgundy red with the words: _I'm Kind of a Big Deal_ on the front. He loved it, and he immediately stripped himself of his long sleeve pajama shirt and put the new one on right away, wanting to wear it for the rest of the day as he played with the remote control helicopter that his parents had given him.

"Yeah, it is you! This is when we went to the Caribbean. Remember?"

Rick and Kate smiled at the kids, loving to see them interact. The two could tell that Braden has missed her something fierce because he hasn't been able to leave her side all morning. Always either attached to her like glue or standing close by.

Kate smiled, snuggled into Rick's side with her head on his shoulder. He, like his son, had put on the shirt that Alexis had gotten him. His was dark gray with the words: _What Has Two Thumbs and Is An Awesome Dad? THIS GUY!_ with two thumbs pointing toward his head. He thought it was brilliant!

The giving of the funny, joke-covered shirts was sort of a tradition for them to give each other each year; Rick had a whole dresser drawer full of t-shirts that he's received over the years. He still manages to wear most of them on occasion.

"Do you like your shirt?" Rick asked Kate, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

She had the shirt on her lap, a smile on her face when she turned to him. "Yeah, I do," she chuckled, holding it up. "Very clever." It was a black t-shirt that said: _Eat. Sleep. Arrest People. _She could put it on later, wear it as a bedtime shirt.

"Would you like to open my present?" He murmured a minute later, his voice low and deep in her ear. She nodded and watched as he reached down on the floor to grab the box that lay at their feet. He placed the gift in her lap and waited patiently, his lip between his teeth as nerves set in.

Kate peeled back the green wrapping paper, going at a slow pace only to drive her husband crazy. When she got the lid off and pulled back the tissue paper, she found a red velvet box inside. Opening it, she let out a gasp. "Oh, wow. Rick, it's beautiful."

Inside the box lay a simple yet very intricate sterling silver heart necklace. She traced her finger over the chain in complete awe and adoration. It was absolutely gorgeous and _so_ her. How he managed to surprise after all these years, she'll never know. But she was so very thankful. And not just for this gift, but for all of the years previous that has gotten them to this point. She was thankful that he weaved his way into her life, that he wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"Merry Christmas, Kate."

She looked up at him, eyes glistening. "I love you." Leaning up, Kate pressed a quick kiss on his lips, remembering that the kids were right there. The kiss may have been short but the amount of feeling and love she put in it made the kiss that much more meaningful. "Merry Christmas." A beat passed between them before she asked, "Would you-?"

He just nodded, taking the necklace from her hands as she rotated so her back was facing him and pulled her hair up off her neck, allowing him to slide to necklace on her. Securing the clasp, he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, Kate shuddering at the contact, not expecting it. His hands traveled down from her shoulders to her sides, his cheek coming to rest against hers.

"Beautiful," Rick murmured. "Absolutely beautiful."

Kate flipped back around and looked in his eyes, her mouth curving into a smile. "Want to open mine?"

"Yeah."

She smiled and leaned down to pick up his present before handing the medium size box to him. Taking a glance at Alexis and Braden, she noticed that they were busy playing with Braden's helicopter Rick and Kate had given him. Alexis keeping an eye on her little brother, making sure he didn't accidentally break anything. And from the looks of things, they were also playing with his new Batman action figure that Santa had brought him.

Turning her focus back to her husband, she watched as Rick began opening the gift with child-like eagerness. Propping her head up with her hand, she set her elbow on the back of the couch and observed as he unwrapped the present. She couldn't wait to see his face.

"Kate," he breathed, a hand ghosting across the moleskin journal in admiration. It had his initials engraved in cursive on the bottom right corner of the cover.

"Thank you. I've needed a new one, my other one is falling apart. Just- thank you, Kate."

Kate smiled, her eyes shinning. "Always." She pressed one more kiss to his lips before focusing her attention on Alexis and Braden. The two were still playing with Braden's toys, both seeming to have fun. "Hey, Lex? Brae?"

Braden looked up. "Huh?"

"You two want to eat some lunch and then we can go get ready to go to the park for our snowball fight?"

"Snowball fight!" The five-year-old shrieked, jumping up and bouncing in place. "I want to be on Dad's team! I call him!"

Rick laughed, releasing himself from his wife's embrace only to go pick up his son in a big bear hug. "That's right! Boys against girls!"

"Boys rule and girls drool!"

Kate shared a look with Alexis, both rolling their eyes. Silly boys, they never learn, do they? Kate stood up. "All right, wild man. Let's go eat and then get you changed."

Rick handed the kid over, giving Kate a discreet smack on the butt. She glared at him all the way up the stairs, but that only made him smirk.

* * *

**There you go!**

**I hope you liked it! Please feel free to leave a review with your thoughts and comments! The next chapter will be up on FRIDAY (Nov. 23rd) Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

**Y'all are incredible! Can't thank you enough for all of your support for this story! I love you all! :) This chapter is dedicated to all of my readers. Thank you guys so, so much for your love and praise! Y'all are the reason why I love to write! And I hope that you all had a great Thanksgiving with your families and friends! :)**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 4] **

_December 25th, 2019_

"All right, you guys ready to head out?" Rick called from the bottom of the stairs, zipping up his blue winter jacket; all dressed and ready for their annual Christmas snowball fight in the park. He had on a black knit beanie that pressed his hair down flat, a few strands of hair sticking out from underneath. Wearing a red long-sleeved sweater underneath, he was hopefully going to stay pretty warm. He didn't bother wearing snow pants, deciding that dark jeans would be fine. His jeans were tucked into black snow boots, keeping him feet warm and dry.

"Just a sec!" He heard his wife call from upstairs. She was helping Braden get ready. If she didn't help, then the kid wouldn't do it himself; he'd be too busy playing with his new toys.

Rick glanced at the clock on the oven, seeing that it's been over a half an hour since they went their separate ways after opening presents and having lunch. They only had so much time to have their snowball fight and then gingerbread house competition before his mother was going to come over for dinner.

What was taking them so long?

"Kate? Come _on!_ We're running short on time!"

The clambering of little feet could be heard and soon he could his family practically sprinting down the stairs. "Sorry. I couldn't find his left boot and Lex was helping me," Kate apologized, a bit out of breath. "Ready to go?"

She had on a green knit beanie similar to Rick's, her hair left down in curls. Her red winter jacket was snug on her thin body, her curves exposed. And Kate, like Rick, decided to wear dark jeans. Her brown snow boots finished off the outfit.

"Oh yeah!" He grinned, bending down to Braden's height. "You ready to beat Mom and Alexis, buddy?"

"We are going to kick butt!" The five-year-old smirked, his gloved fist raised in the air. His outfit was similar to his dad's, looking like a mini version of Rick.

Kate crossed her arms, glancing at Alexis with a smile before going back to Rick. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, boys...we've beaten you every year and that's not going to change any time soon."

"Change is good," Rick countered, his competitiveness coming out. "This is our year, Brae. I've got that feeling."

"What? Your spidey senses tingling?" Kate asked, one delicate eyebrow rose in question.

He let out a mock laugh. "Just you wait, my dear. You're going down."

Alexis and Braden watched in amusement as their parents glared at one another, both ready and fired up.

"Are we going to stand here all day? Or are we gonna have a snowball fight?" Alexis asked. She had on a white headband that covered her ears, red hair cascading down her back. Her black winter jacket was all zipped up and draped by a colorful stripped scarf. And like Rick and Kate, she had on dark skinny jeans that were tucked into brown snow boots.

Braden looked up at his sister. "Can we go now? I don't like waiting."

She looked between her parents. "Well, come on, you two! Let's go! Daylight's burning." And she ushered them all out the front door with a shake of her head. Her parents were something else.

Braden stayed behind with her as she shut the door. "They're funny," he chuckled, pointing at his parents.

Alexis placed a hand on his shoulder. "That they are, little brother. That they are." Making sure the door was locked she then turned to Braden. "You excited?"

He grinned, nodding his head as he reached up and held onto her hand. "Yes! It's gonna be awesome with the forts and everything."

Rick and Kate were walking ahead to the elevator, the two of them going back and forth the entire time. They were like this every year, always bickering and trying to one up each other. But as Kate had said, the girls beat the boys every year and that wasn't going to change.

"I'm not the one who should be worried about losing. I'm gonna kick your butt so hard!" Kate growled, poking Rick on the chest. The force of her little poke pushed him back a little bit, causing him to lose his footing.

He let out a cackle, gaining his balance. "Smack talk will get you nowhere."

Kate shrugged, the elevator doors opening. "We'll see about that. And don't forget, we still have the gingerbread house competition when we get back. You're going down. Hard."

"If you've forgotten...I am the master of gingerbread house decorating," he said, stepping on the lift. Alexis and Braden followed in step behind them. "Had I not become a best-selling author, I would've become a world famous gingerbread house decorator." Kate scoffed, giving him a roll of her eyes. "My house is going to make your house cry."

Kate came up right in his face. "Oh, I doubt it. But first, I am gonna beat your butt at the snowball fight, then I'm gonna make you regret saying that statement when my house is ranked supreme."

"Bring. It. On."

* * *

"You can't hide from me, Richard Castle! I will find you and I will make you pay!" Kate yelled as she wiped off the snow on her shoulder. Her eyes scanned the small area of the park that they had claimed for their snowball fight, not seeing her husband or her son anywhere.

They had been at this for an hour now, the girls beating the boys. Rick had gotten the drop on Kate earlier but she quickly recovered, nailing him in the behind.

Alexis chuckled at Kate's words, her back resting against the wall of the small fort they made. "You guys are fighting like little kids. Always needing to one up the other."

Kate smirked, bending down on her knees to make more snowballs; they were starting to run low. "Your Dad is the kid in this relationship."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she firmly stated. "He's a big man child." Alexis smirked at Kate's stubbornness. They were both childish sometimes and Kate knew that, she just didn't want to admit it. "Okay, any sign of them?"

Peeking over the fort, Alexis scanned the park. "No. All clear."

They both got into squatting positions, snowballs in hand. "This is what we're going to do," she began, telling Alexis the plan in hushed tones. A grin appeared on the girl's face as she listened, liking the plan. This would teach them.

Going their separate ways, the girls split off and put their plan into action.

Kate snuck over to the opposite side of the area, crouching down low with a handful of snowballs, ready to fire at any moment. Slipping behind a tree, she pressed her back against it and simply waited. Rick and Braden most likely saw her and not Alexis, who was flanking the other side of the boy's hideout. Kate was the diversion.

From her spot, she could see the tops of their beanies. Perfect. Right where she wanted them.

Taking a deep breath, Kate moved.

* * *

"Come back here, you little minx!" Rick called, chasing after his wife.

The girls' plan had worked out better than expected.

While Kate gained the boys' attention, Alexis had the upper hand. As Kate crept over to their fort she had made herself known just as Alexis pelted Rick and Braden in the back, catching them completely by surprise. That caused the boys to turn around, giving Kate a clear shot of their backs. She threw the snowballs, getting them directly in their lower backs like Alexis had done. Rick was stunned for a moment, but then he came through and immediately ran after a fleeing Kate.

Rick easily caught up with his wife, grabbing her around the waist, causing Kate to yelp in surprise. The amount of force in which he caught her caused them to stumble, pushing them down toward the snow-covered ground. Kate was heading face first into the snow, but at the last possible second Rick flipped them so that he took the blunt of the force, his entire backside coming into contact with the ground.

A few minutes passed by as he tried to regain his breath. Kate was sprawled out on top of him, her hands on either side of his face looking down at the grimace that masked his features. Alexis and Braden were a few feet away, watching. When Rick opened his eyes, he could see Kate's worried expression, but there was a hint of amusement glistening in her eyes.

"Are you all right?"

He answered with a small grunt, "Yeah, I'm all right. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She smiled at his thoughtfulness. "No, I'm fine." Kate stroked his cheek, her thumb grazing over the rough skin in a circle. He really needed to shave; she could feel the stubble starting to come in. "Care to admit defeat?"

His head fell back into the snow, an unhappy expression finding its way on his face. "Fine. Yes, you win. Happy?"

"Mmm. Very," she grinned at him, her thumb and index finger curling around his earlobe.

They remained like that for God knows how long, matching smiles on their faces as their eyes locked. Kate's forest green never strayed from Rick's sea blue, the two completely wrapped up in one another. Leaning down, Kate pressed a kiss on his lips, her tongue darting out to taste him. Rick returned the kiss, his arms winding around her and pulling her down closer to his chest.

The sound of Alexis and Braden laughing brought them back to the real world. They watched as Alexis helped Braden up after he made a snow angel, the boy giving a high-five to his sister as he looked down at the ground.

Kate smiled and rolled off Rick, spreading her arms and legs out before moving them back and forth. The snow moved beneath her, her arms and legs creating the angel, moving back and forth in a steady rhythm. Rick took her in. She looked so gorgeous in that moment, cheeks flushed from the cold, snow scattered in her hair, eyes shining, and her mouth slightly open in a smile.

"Rick?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you help me up, please?" She kindly asked, her arms were raised in front of her. "I don't want to ruin it with hand prints."

He quickly stood up and reached down, taking her offered hands in his own before he yanked her up. She stood next to him, wiping herself clean as she admired her handiwork. A tiny smile tugged on her lips.

"Not too bad," she cheered. "What do you think?" Kate laced her fingers through Rick's, her gloved-thumb stroking his palm.

"Beautiful."

Kate turned to find him staring at her with sparkling eyes, a closed-mouth smile curling his lips upward. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, squeezing his hand before she guided him toward the kids. "You two ready to go?" She asked, glancing between Alexis and Braden.

Braden pouted, his shoulders slumping forward. "Why can't we stay?"

Kate released Rick's hand and bent down to her son's level, giving his shoulders a squeeze. "Because we've been here for a long time and we still have the gingerbread house competition when we get back. And Gram is coming over for dinner tonight, don't you want to see her?"

Kicking the snow, Braden gave his mom an exasperated look. "Yeah, but I also want to stay here. Please."

Before Kate could say anything else Rick stepped in. "What do you say if we stop and get some hot chocolate before we go back home?"

Rick's words definitely caught Braden's attention, the pout turning into a large smile. "Really?" Rick nodded, his arm wrapping around Kate's shoulders as she stood up. "With marshmallows?"

"Of course we can get marshmallows with them," Rick smirked, but he soon grew serious. "But you have to promise to not pout or whine that we aren't staying here, okay? Hot chocolate is a special treat."

"I promise," Braden vowed, giving his dad a little salute, which Rick returned, while Kate just rolled her eyes.

Alexis smiled down at her little brother, a hand coming to rest on his shoulder as they trudged through the snow in search of a hot chocolate vender.

Coming across one near the Alice in Wonderland Statue, Rick ordered three medium hot chocolates for the adults and one small hot chocolate for his son while Alexis and Kate took Braden over to look at the statue. He paid the vender, thanking him before making his way to his family.

He stopped and smiled, the hot chocolates balanced in a drink tray, as he watched Kate take a picture of Alexis and Braden on the statue with her phone, the two striking various poses next to the characters.

Rick came up next to his wife, making funny faces at his kids, earning a few laughs from them. He looked over her shoulder to her phone screen and chuckled when he saw just how many pictures she had taken already. A small shove to his side drew his attention from the phone to his wife's grinning face.

"Go up there with them," she instructed, nodding toward the statue.

He smiled, setting the drink tray with their hot chocolates down on the ground by her feet before he hustled over to the statue and joined his kids. The three sat down on the mushroom in front of Alice, their legs dangling off the edge. Alexis was on Rick's left, Braden on his right. Kate snapped the picture, taking a few extra just in case. She laughed as they made silly faces, Rick putting bunny ears behind his kids' heads.

Flipping through the pictures, Kate felt her lips curving upward in a huge smile. She really needed to get these framed. Soon.

Feeling the presence of her family beside her, she started over with the pictures, going through them all so that they could see. Rick pressed a kiss to her temple, his arm finding its way around her shoulders. Kate tore her gaze from the pictures up to her husband, smiling at him before leaning up for a chaste kiss. When they were done going through the photos, hot chocolates were distributed.

Noticing the time on her phone, Kate glanced at Rick with a knowing look. They had a limited amount of time left before Martha would be over for dinner.

Turns out they stayed at the park a lot longer than they'd thought.

"Who's ready to go make some gingerbread houses?" Rick asked, leading his family out of the park.

Shooting a hand up, Braden jumped. "Duh." The force of which he jumped caused him to spill some of his hot chocolate, the steaming liquid hitting the sidewalk, some landing on his pant leg.

Kate gave Rick her cup, bending down to wipe off the drink from his jeans with her sleeve. "Braden, take it easy. You're getting it everywhere."

"Sorry, Mom," he mumbled, eyes cast down at the ground. He looked really put out and upset, mostly because half of his hot chocolate was either on the ground or on his pants.

It wasn't a big deal that he spilled; he just needed to be careful.

Curling a finger, she put it under his chin and lifted his head so that he met her gaze. "Hey...it's okay, my man. Don't get upset. We just have to make sure we're super careful with our hot chocolate because it can get really hot and it can sting if you don't let it cool down for a bit."

He slowly nodded his head in understanding, his head down again. Kate gave him a little poke in the stomach, trying to get him to smile. Nothing.

"Can I get a smile?" Braden looked up at his mom, only to find her pouting her lips with her hands clasped together under her chin. He couldn't help but smile at that. "There's my handsome boy," she grinned, a hand reaching up to cup his cheek. "All better?"

He shot her a huge smile, his eyes sparkling. The frown that was once there now completely gone. "All better," he echoed, jumping in her arms and giving her a hug. "I'll be good."

That broke Kate's heart. How her son could think that what he did was bad only made her grip him tighter. "Brae, you were never bad. You're such a good boy," she whispered in his ear. "Such a good boy. Love you, wild man."

"Love you, too."

Kate pressed a kiss to Braden's cheek, causing him to flinch but smile at the same time. She stood up, her gloved hand held out for her son to take, which he did. With a quick squeeze, Kate turned to Rick and got her hot chocolate back, giving him a small smile before leading her family back home. Rick and Alexis strayed behind, the two chatting softly with one another as Kate and Braden walked ahead.

She couldn't help but glance down at her son every now and then. Braden was happy and calm now, the sadness that covered his face a few minutes ago now gone. She immediately recognized the guilt that had appeared on his features when the hot chocolate was spilled; it was the same look she has seen on Rick every now and then when he ends up doing something behind her back. But what concerned her was that Braden thought he was bad because he spilled it and because Kate got after him in spite of it.

Braden smiled up at his mom, his hand firmly clasped in hers, and all of Kate's worries faded in that moment.

He was such a good kid, nothing, not even spilled hot chocolate could change that.

* * *

The Castle clan trudged through the front door, stomping their boots to get the snow off. Hanging up coats and hats, Kate took Braden upstairs to get a fresh change of clothes, putting his jeans in the laundry basket. Alexis and Rick were in the kitchen where the gingerbread house making was to take place, getting out all of the materials needed. Kate and Braden covered the kitchen table with newspapers, making sure to tape it all down as to not get frosting everywhere.

Once everything was set up, that's when the gingerbread house making festivities began.

* * *

**Yay!**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I had a blast writing it! Please feel free to leave a review with your thoughts and comments! They are always appreciated! The next chapter will be up on Saturday (Dec. 1st) Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

**You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for all of your support! I hope you guys like this chapter! And please feel free to leave a review with your thoughts and comments!**

**I'm sorry this chapter was delayed; this site has not been very cooperative as of late. I was going to post this yesterday, but for some reason I was unable to. So, that is why y'all are getting this a day later. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. And I am also sorry that this chapter is short, I've just been busy with work and all that. I hope you guys like it regardless of its length!**

**Disclaimer: _Castle _is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 5] **

_December 25th, 2019_

"Sounds great, Mother. The door'll be open. We will see you soon," Rick hung up his cell phone, pocketing it before making his way back to the kitchen where his family was putting the final details of their gingerbread houses. But he was stopped in his tracks as he watched, completely in awe.

The sight before him was picturesque; it couldn't have been more perfect.

Kate was busy helping Braden put some gumdrops on the roof, making them stick with a tad of frosting working like glue, while Alexis kept glancing over at her brother while she worked, shooting silly faces his way.

And, every so often, Alexis would make a funny face at her step-mom, causing Braden to laugh with joy. Kate gave her son a look before glancing over at Alexis, a single eyebrow raised in question. The redhead ducked her head, not making eye contact with either of them. Rick chuckled to himself, curious as to what Kate was going to do. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes and he knew that she was planning on getting the girl back.

So, he stayed back, eagerly waiting to see what his wife had planned.

The yelp his daughter released seconds later made him laugh full heartedly, his eyes crinkling he smiled so big. Kate had definitely gotten her stepdaughter back for making goofy faces at her. When Alexis wasn't paying Kate dipped one finger into the frosting, coating it before she called Alexis' name, gaining her attention, and swiping the frosting onto her nose.

Braden let out a cackle, pointing at his sister as he laughed. But his laughter quickly ceased when Alexis did the exact same thing to him, the frosting getting all over his cheek and chin. Rick bit his lip to keep from bursting out but it was a lot harder than he thought.

Then he got an idea.

Sneaking over to the kitchen, Rick ducked on the other side of the table, unknown to his wife and kids; they were too busy laughing and giggling to notice that he had joined them. Grabbing a container of frosting, Rick got down on his knees and slipped over next to Kate. He got a handful of the frosting, a smile on his lips. This was going to be so good. Yes, it was a waste but it was going to be so worth it.

"Hello there!" Rick jumped up directly behind Kate, causing her to whip around in surprise before he globed the frosting all over her face. She closed her eyes, mouth agape, and hands rose in shock.

Yep. Totally worth it.

Wiping the frosting off, Kate glared at her husband. He did not-

"You are so going to pay for that!" She growled, grabbing the nearest thing to her and hitting Rick on the cheek with it.

He merely chortled when he saw that it was just a piece of licorice. "Licorice? Really? That's the best you can do?"

Braden and Alexis stared at their parents and then at each other, matching smiles on their faces. With a crooked finger, Alexis motioned for him to come closer and whispered in his ear, telling him what to do. The boy grinned, loving the idea.

Grabbing a container of frosting each, Braden and Alexis headed toward their parents. Alexis held up three fingers, then two, and finally one.

"Mom! Dad!" Braden called.

Rick and Kate stopped their bantering to look at their five-year-old. As soon as their parents turned, Alexis and Braden threw the frosting, nailing the two on their necks and lower chins. Some of it ended up on their chests, the gooey material sticking to their clothes.

Alexis lifted a hand, getting a high-five from Braden, both smirking at Rick and Kate. "Gotcha," she smiled, putting the container back on the table.

"We got you good!" Braden laughed, jumping up and down.

Rick tore a glance at Kate, a small grin tugging on his lips. Her mouth curved into a similar smile, nodding her head in agreement. Focusing their attention back on Alexis and Braden, the frosting-covered Rick and Kate advanced toward them.

"You wouldn't," Alexis started, slowly taking a step back, her hand reaching out protectively in front of Braden.

The two of them slowly backed up but were cornered when they reached the kitchen, the countertop hitting their backs. Braden had a look of absolute terror etched across his face, yet there was a hint of excitement there. This was turning out to be the best Christmas ever.

"You know what they say about revenge?" Kate asked Rick, a smirk plastered on her lips as the two of them inched closer to their kids.

"That it's…sweet?"

Kate nodded. "Got in one."

As soon as the words left her mouth they pounced, hugging Alexis and Braden in a fierce group hug, and getting frosting that was on their clothes all over them. The four of them laughed, every one of them now covered in the sticky frosting.

"That was fun," Braden sighed, swiping a finger on his cheek to get at the frosting that lay there before licking it off. "And yummy."

The three adults laughed before they pulled apart, taking a look at the messy kitchen. They'd just cleaned it yesterday, too.

"We should clean up before Martha gets here-" Kate began.

"Oh, it's a little too late for that, darling." Staring over toward the front entrance, they could see Martha in all of her glory standing in the threshold, a shopping bag in each hand.

"Gram!" Braden and Alexis cheered at the same time, the two of them running and racing over to greet the older woman.

But just before they could hug her, she held a hand out. "Ah! Not so fast, you two," she chuckled. "As much as I love your hugs, I don't think frosting would be a good accessory to my outfit, do you?"

Alexis smiled, running a hand through her hair. "Right." Placing a hand on her little brother's shoulder, she gave him a squeeze. "Come on, Brae. She's right we should go clean up. And then we can give her a huge hug! Okay?"

He pouted, but nodded. "_'_Kay." The brother and sister headed up stairs hand-in-hand.

Rick and Kate smiled at the kids as they went up stairs, making their way to the front door. Leaning in to kiss his mother's cheek, Rick made sure to not get any frosting on her. "Merry Christmas, Mother."

"Merry Christmas, Richard," she returned. "I see the annual gingerbread house competition is alive as ever."

He gave her a sheepish grin. "Yeah, we got a bit- uh, distracted."

"I can see that," she commented, turning to Kate. "Kate, darling. Merry Christmas."

Kate leaned in and gave Martha a kiss on the cheek. "And to you, Martha. Glad you could make it. I'd like to apologize for our state of dress…like Rick said, we got distracted and-"

"Oh, think nothing of it!" The redhead waved off. "Why don't you two get cleaned up while I look at the marvelous gingerbread houses you've created?"

"Sounds good. We'll be right back," Kate said, squeezing Rick's forearm and leading him to their bedroom. "Please, make yourself at home."

Rick and Kate headed for their room, quickly discarding their dirty shirts and putting on fresh, clean ones while Martha shed of her coat, placing it in the closet before placing the presents by the tree. She made her way over to the kitchen table where four gingerbread houses stood proud. A smile made its way to her lips as she gazed at them, being able to tell which house belonged to whom.

The messy, colorful one was obviously her grandson's. There were a few neat elements to it that suggested that either Rick or Kate helped him. Gumdrops were scattered everywhere, frosting lapped on the roof and walls. Looking closer, Martha could see that the boy had tried to make it look like a spaceship, a poorly drawn alien decorating the side.

Going to the next house, she immediately knew that it was Alexis'. The gingerbread house was both simple yet very intricate at the same time. It looked like your typical gingerbread house; licorice lined the roof and walls, gumdrops made up the roof tiles, and frosting outlined the windows and door. It wasn't over done, but it wasn't underdone either.

Martha chuckled softly to herself as she moved to the next house, immediately knowing that it belonged to her son. The house had everything on it that you could imagine; gumdrops, various candies, licorice whips, and, of course, frosting. It looked like a little kid made it. It seemed like Rick wanted to make the house look like a castle, it even had a moat made up of frosting surrounding it.

Finally going to the last house, Martha grinned. Kate's house was similar to Alexis' it was simple yet complex. There were rows and rows of different candies and gumdrops that made up the roof, licorice dividing the rows. On the walls were different patterns done in frosting, decorating the whole house. It was actually quite beautiful.

Hearing everyone come back in, she turned around with a huge smile on her face. Braden bounded down the steps, making his way toward his grandmother. He hugged her around the legs, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Braden," Martha returned, kissing the top of his head. "My, you've gotten so big since the last time I saw you!"

Braden lit up at that. "Mom says I get bigger every day."

That made the older woman laugh, "Well, she's right!" Martha gave him one more kiss before opening her arms up to Alexis, who gave her a big hug. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

"Merry Christmas. I've missed you."

"And I, you. How's work?"

Alexis gave her a smile when she pulled back. "Work is stressful, but it's going well."

"Good. I still think you work way too hard for your age. You're a young, smart, beautiful woman, Alexis. Don't you think that it's time you meet a young man?"

"Ah, about that…" the twenty-five year old gave Kate a quick glance, which Kate just replied to with an encouraging smile. "I have met someone."

That's when Rick stepped in. "You…you've met someone?" How did he not know about this? Who was this boy- correction, who was this man that his daughter had met and not mention?

"Easy, Rick," Kate whispered in his ear. "Give her a chance."

He sighed, nodding his head.

"His name is David Young and he is in his last year of medical school," Alexis explained, her cheeks turning pink. "He wants to become a pediatrician."

Martha smiled widely at that. "Oh, he sounds like a bright young man."

"He is. And he was actually the first one I met after I moved into my apartment. He's a really sweet guy. He reminds me a lot of you, Dad."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of," he mumbled under his breath.

Kate elbowed him in the side. "Behave."

Martha gave Alexis another hug. "Well, I'm glad you're not just focused on work. If you ask me, you need some fun in your life. Oh boy, the fun I had when I was your age…"

"And this conversation just got even more awkward," Rick groaned, staring up at the ceiling.

"How about we go into the living room and open presents? Then after that we can have dinner." Kate suggested, sensing the tension that was slowly building in the room.

Braden spoke up for the first time in a while. "Yeah! Let's go!" He grabbed Alexis' hand, dragging her toward the living room where the presents sat, waiting for them to be ripped open.

Rick mouthed to his daughter, "We'll talk later."

She gave him a small smile, nodding her head as her little brother whisked her away.

"Richard, Alexis is a bright, young woman. And I'm sure this young man is even more spectacular than she says he is. Just give her- give them- a chance," Martha suggested, patting her son's cheek before joining her grandchildren on the couch.

"She's right," Kate added, wrapping her arms around Rick's middle. "From what Alexis has told me about David, he's a good man. And if he's anything like you, then she is one lucky girl."

A sigh left his lips as he pulled her close, kissing her forehead. "I know I'm being protective-"

"Over protective."

"Fine. I know I'm being over protective, but she's my little girl. Well, she's not a little girl anymore…it's just, she hasn't had a serious boyfriend since Ashley all those years ago, and then she neglects to tell me that she's seeing this David fellow. I just-"

Kate ran her hands up and down his back, rubbing at the tight muscles she could feel under her fingers. "Let it go for now. You can talk to her later, but now's not the time, all right?"

"All right…"

She was right. She was always right.

"What do you say we go open some presents? Hmm?"

Rick kissed her lips, biting down on her bottom lip. "I'm still waiting for my other present, you know." His lips trailed from her mouth to her jawline, he nibbled on the smooth skin, tasting her.

Kate chuckled. "Later. After the kids are asleep."

"But that's so far from now," he whined, pouting his lips.

"I know you can make it. It'll be worth the wait, trust me." She merely smiled, giving him one last kiss to his mouth before walking away, her hips swiveling back and forth, catching Rick's gaze.

He took a deep breath, calming himself down before making his way to the living room where his family sat waiting for him.

* * *

**Whoo!**

**There you go, folks! I hope you guys liked it! Please feel free to leave a review with your thoughts and comments. They are greatly appreciated! Now, I don't feel like Martha is very well written. I've only written her a few times before, so I hope that she seems in character. Sorry if she's too OCC. Anyways, as always thanks for reading! Next chapter will be posted on SUNDAY (Dec. 9th) Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there guys!**

**Thank you all so much for your support! :) It really does mean a lot! This is the final chapter of this fic. Thank you all so very, very much for reading! Y'all are the best readers ever! I am so blessed! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: _Castle _is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Chapter 6] **

_December 25th, 2019_

Presents were passed out and thank you's were received.

Martha had given Rick and Kate two VIP tickets to go see _The Jersey Boys _on Broadway that following weekend, also offering to watch Braden that night. Even though Rick and Kate weren't the biggest fans of the theatre, they were both excited and thankful that they could have a date night for the first time in a long time. It was really very thoughtful and sweet of Martha.

The older redhead had given Alexis a beautiful golden bracelet that had once been given to her by her own grandmother. It was absolutely gorgeous and such a family treasure. Alexis immediately put the bracelet on, the jewelry looking at home on her wrist. The bracelet had three purple stones, the Christmas lights flickering against the bracelet.

And for Braden, Martha got him a small collection of comic books that had originally belonged to Rick when he was a little kid, she'd found them in a few boxes that were in the back of her closet. There was _Conan the Barbarian, Ghost Rider, The Black Panther;_ the list went on. Braden was in complete awe. When Rick saw that the comics were his from his childhood years he began flipping through them with his son, telling him all about what was going on in the world of superheroes.

Martha was thrilled when she saw that they had gotten her a beautiful necklace with round diamonds and swirls of sterling silver in the form of a lovely, heart-shape. It was so Martha and it couldn't have been a more perfect gift. When she opened the box, she put the necklace on right away, loving it at soon as she laid eyes on it.

Once they finished swapping gifts, it was time for the famous Christmas feast prepared by one Richard Castle!

Rick was in the kitchen for the next hour, preparing their dinner while everyone else stayed in the living room chatting amongst themselves. He had been offered assistance, but Rick being the stubborn and humble man he is, turned them down. Kate stayed close to the kitchen though, keeping an eye on her husband just in case something were to...happen. Last year he hadn't kept an eye on the turkey and it, well, went up in flames.

This year there wasn't a turkey; instead he was making Pasta Fra Diavolo. It was simple and quite delicious.

"Kate, do you mind helping me with this real fast?" Rick called from the kitchen, not looking up from what he was doing.

That made her smirk. Sauntering over to join her husband in the kitchen, she gave him a little smack on the behind. "I thought that you didn't need help?" She asked, smiling up at him.

He huffed, adding the sauce to the pasta. "Would you think less of me if I said I do?" From his tone, Kate could tell that he was stressing out over everything.

"Oh, absolutely," she cheekily responded, winking at him. "What do you need help with?"

Rick pecked her cheek in thanks before nodding his head over to the large salad bowl. "Could you toss the salad? And then pour the wine glasses? Brae said he wanted raspberry juice."

Kate nodded, but before she went to work she grabbed Rick's hands, stopping him from his task and turning him so that he faced her. She reached up to cup his cheeks, her thumb swiping across the skin and stubble. "Take a deep breath, it's all right." Rick closed his eyes and sighed, letting out a deep breath. "No need to stress out, okay?"

He nodded and then opened his eyes, gazing at her. "Okay," he whispered, giving her that sideways smile that made her knees buckle.

Pressing her lips to his, she kissed him fiercely then proceeded to toss the salad. Kate when finished with the salad started to pour red wine into three flutes, and then pouring raspberry juice for her son.

A few minutes later, dinner was served.

"Dinner's ready!" Rick called, bringing the plate of pasta over to the table while Kate brought the glasses.

The rest of the Castle family arrived to the kitchen, each taking their places at the kitchen table. Food was passed out and divided, the strong aroma invading their nostrils and making their mouths water.

Braden grinned proudly when he saw that his mom had given him a plastic little flute with raspberry juice; it made feel like one of the grown ups. He held it up when his dad said he was making a toast, all of the adults raising their own glasses.

Rick stood; glancing around at his loved one. "To family," he simply said, his glasses raised in front of him.

"To family," was echoed as they all clinked their flutes together before taking a sip.

"Richard, this looks incredible," Martha commented, reaching over to grasp her son's forearm.

That made him puff his chest out a bit. "Well, thank you, Mother."

"You definitely inherited my cooking abilities," she winked. "Although...with what happened with that turkey last year-"

He pointed his fork at her. "I'm going to stop you right there. That was an accident and you know it."

Martha took a sip of her wine, her blue eyes shining. "Whatever you say, darling."

Kate chuckled lightly, patting Rick on the thigh in sympathy. She glanced across the table over at Braden who was scarfing down the pasta, a bit of the sauce making a little ring around his mouth. "Lex, could you-" She pointed to the five-year-old.

The twenty-five year old looked up from her plate and then turned toward her younger brother, a smile blossoming on her lips. "Brae..." She wiped his mouth with her napkin, ruffling his hair. "Slow down there. What's the rush?"

He gave a toothy smile. "It's just so tasty."

Alexis rolled her eyes as a chuckle bubbled out of her. "Yes, it is. Very tasty. But I think it'd be even better if you got some of it in your mouth, instead of on your face."

"I was saving some for later," Braden replied simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

Everyone laughed at the boy's answer, loving the simplicity of his response and the innocence in which it was said.

* * *

"Dad, can we talk?" Alexis asked, knocking on his office door and peeping her head inside.

At the sound of his daughter's voice, Rick swiveled in his chair and smiled at her. "Yeah. What's up, pumpkin?"

Alexis crossed over to her dad's desk and taking a seat on top of it. She sat on the edge, her feet dangling off as she twiddled her thumbs and tried to collect her thoughts together. "I wanna talk about David..."

Rick leaned farther back in the chair, his hands clutching the armrests. "Oh, right," he breathed, running a hand through his hair. "Look, sweetheart...I'm sorry about how I reacted earlier, it's just- you're my little girl and I don't want to see you get hurt if things don't turn out the way you hope."

Reaching down, Alexis grabbed Rick's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I know that and I'm glad that you're so protective. Really, I am," she confessed. "And yes, I know there's a risk by putting my heart out there, but I want to take that risk. David is different, he's a really good guy."

"I'm sure he is," Rick concurred.

"It's just the thing that bothered me is that it felt like you were, well, judging him in a way. I mean you haven't even met David, and I don't know, I guess it just made me feel like you didn't approve of our relationship."

Another sigh. "Again, I'm sorry," he apologized. "I do approve, you're a bright young woman who is highly capable of finding a great guy." He paused. "Kate said that I'm just being over protective about all of this, and I hate to say it, but I agree with her." Alexis couldn't help but smile at that bit of news, thankful that Kate was defending her. "And from now on, I'm going to be more accepting of your decisions. It's your life and you should chose to date whoever you'd like, and I need to be okay with that."

Alexis kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Dad."

"It may take some time though," he quickly added, "I am a slow learner." Alexis chuckled at that. "So tell me about this David. What's he like? I know you said he's in medical school..."

A blush appeared on her cheeks. "Yeah, he's in his final year and then he is going to do his residency at St. Barnabas Hospital."

Rick smiled as he watched Alexis talk about her boyfriend. Wow, she had a boyfriend. He'd have to get used to that...

She went on. "He is a really great guy, Dad. A lot like you actually; he's handsome, funny, has a quick wit...and not to mention he has quite the collection of _Star Wars_ memorabilia," she added with a smile.

Rick smiled brightly at Alexis, squeezing her hand. "Well, I guess David and I will have to swap stories some time on how we acquired said memorabilia."

"That'd be nice." She agreed.

An idea popped in his head. "Hey, what is he doing for New Year's? Because he can come over and-"

Alexis cut him off, happiness all over her features. "Really? You'd be all right with that?"

He gave her a shrug of his shoulders. "Of course I would. I am trying to be better about the whole dating thing, so yeah, if he wants to come over, then he's more than welcome here. He'd get to meet the family, it'd be fun. Plus, I could see this young man for myself; see if he is good enough for my daughter. I may even bring out the decapitated head for good measure," he chuckled mischievously, rubbing his hands together.

"Dad..."

Hands rose in surrender, Rick let out a laugh. "Joking. Just joking." She smirked at him. "But really, bring him over for our New Year's Eve party, I'd love to meet him."

"I will."

"Okay, what do you say we go to the living room, see what everyone is up to, huh? I think Brae said he wanted to watch a movie before bed."

Alexis nodded, standing up and putting her hands out for her dad to grab. He did and stood up, the two of them joining the rest of their family in the next room. Rick joined his wife on the couch, while Alexis went over to her brother and Martha, the two of them sorting through the movies.

He sat down, kissing her fully on the lips as soon as his backside hit the cushions. "Hi."

She smiled, "Hi yourself. How'd your talk with Alexis go?" Kate snuggled into his side, arms around his middle as she rested her chin on his shoulder, gazing up at him. He'd put his Santa hat back on, finding it on the table behind the couch when he sat down. She really loved him in the silly thing.

"It went really well. David may be joining us for New Year's Eve. Alexis still has to ask him, but I'm pretty sure he'll be able to make it."

Kate lit up at that, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She could feel the stubble beneath her lips. "Oh, that's great! I can't wait to finally meet him."

"I can't wait either, actually." Rick then turned Kate in his arms so that she was at an arms length. He had a huge smile on his face. "He seems like a great guy. And get this...David apparently has a knack for collecting _Star Wars_ memorabilia."

Seeing him all excited about something so simple, made Kate laugh wholeheartedly. Of course he would be freaking out about that...

"See?" She gave him a poke to his stomach, making him chuckle and then smack her hand away; he was very ticklish. " I told you everything would work out. The two of you will be able to bond over _Star Wars_ toys."

Rick had been bouncing on the couch, the idea of this young man dating his daughter starting to sit well with him. But he stopped at Kate's words, giving her an incredulous look. "Toys? _Toys? _I do not have toys. I have very rare collectibles, thank you very much."

"I know you do. I just like messing with you." She then patted his cheek and stood up, heading for the kitchen.

"I- uh, where are you going?"

"I was going to get some wine. Want some?"

Nodding, Rick grinned at her. "I'd love some. Thank you."

"Mhmm."

Rick relaxed against the couch, putting his feet up so that he was stretched across the entire length. He was glad that he had that talk with Alexis, the anxieties he had been feeling about David now washed away. Well, not all of them were, but he was sure that would change come New Year's Eve. A sedated smile sat on his lips as he watched his mother and kids go through the various movies, and from the looks of things they picked one.

A weight on his shins grabbed his attention. "Scoot over," Kate ordered, sitting on his lower legs. Rick didn't move, a smug grin on his lips. "Don't make me get my handcuffs..."

He complied, sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge, his feet resting on the coffee table. "We can save those for later," he whispered, peppering kisses along her jaw line as soon as she sat down.

"Have they picked out a movie yet?" She asked, totally bypassing what he just said and handing him his wine before taking a sip of her own.

"I think they just did."

And like clockwork, Braden ran over to his parents, a DVD clutched in his hands. "Can we watch this?" He held _Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer_, the TV classic.

"No," Rick answered straight-faced.

Braden sunk, his shoulders slouching forward. "Oh. Okay..." And he then proceeded to walk away.

Feeling bad for teasing the poor kid, Rick set his wine glass down and grabbed his son by the back of the shirt. Rick pulled him back so that he was facing his parents. "Brae, buddy. I was just joking," he chuckled. Pointing toward the television, Rick smirked, "Go put the movie in!"

Giving his dad a look of surprise, the five-year-old then smiled, laughing. "Good one, Dad. You totally got me!"

Rick stuck his fist out, the boy hitting his own fist on top of his dad's; it was their little handshake that Braden had come up with when he was little. Braden then ran over to the DVD player, handing his sister the disc before going back to the couch and jumping next to his mom. Martha took a seat on the reclining chair and Alexis sat on the ground in front of the couch.

Soon, the movie was starting. All eyes were on the screen.

Kate let out a deep breath as she attached herself to her husband's side, snuggling into him. He was like a heater, he radiated off warmth. Pressing a kiss over his heart, she whispered, "Merry Christmas, Rick."

He tore his gaze from the movie, returning the kiss but on her forehead. "Merry Christmas, Kate."

Looking out the window, a light snow fell outside; the entire city now covered in a pristine white. The snow gently drifted to the ground, falling in the form of unique white snowflakes. They looked like soft cotton falling from the sky, sparkling beautifully on this cold Christmas night.

* * *

**There ya go!**

**Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a review with your thoughts and comments! They are always welcome and encouraged! You guys are the best! Can't thank you enough for all of your support through out this fic! Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


End file.
